Ghostbusters
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |dlc = Sweat January 20, 2016 (JDU) February 19, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Sweat) Easy (Classic/Sweat) ( ) |effort = Low (Classic) ( Intense (Sweat) ( ) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 1 (Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Sweat) |mashup = February Unlockable |alt = Sweat |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Updated) (Sweat) |gc = Yellow/Magenta/Green/Light Purple (Sweat) (Sweat) (Arrows) |lc = Light Green (Classic) Purple (Sweat/Mashup) |pictos = 76 (Classic) 109 (Sweat) 95 (Mashup) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:49 (Classic) 3:42 (Sweat) |nowc = Ghostbusters GhostbustersSWT (Sweat) GoustbustersMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Nick Mukoko (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) Stéphane Deheselle (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/ap0rDjkr1k/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Sweat Juliana Herrera |from = film }} "Ghostbusters" by is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coaches are characters from the movie Ghostbusters. All first three coaches have a red Proton Pack with black parts carried in their backs, steel blue jumpsuits with the Ghostbusters logo in their right shoulder part, yellow name tags, two pockets in the chest area, and a yellow belt-like strap connecting to the pack. They also wore yellow undershirts, red elbow guard pads and black shoes. They are all surrounded by a steel blue outline with the exception of P4, who is surrounded by a green glowing ghostly outline. 'P1' P1 is Dr. Peter Venkman. His hair is black and short. He has red complex goggles, which are rested on his head. His jumpsuit is partially closed, exposing the upper parts of his undershirt, and has a black watch in his left wrist. 'P2' P2 is Dr. Egon Spengler. His hair is black and styled as a neatly combed big tuft, which has a long volume. He also has a goatee. He wears glasses with red frames. His jumpsuit is open, revealing his undershirt. He has a yellow bandana tied in his left thigh, just above his knee. He also has a black watch in his left wrist. 'P3' P3 is Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz. His hair is black and styled in an afro. His sleeves, unlike the others, covers the rest of his arms, leaving only his hands exposed. His jumpsuit is nearly closed, barely exposing his undershirt. 'P4' P4 is Slimer. He is a ghost, with a green crumbled, slimy appearance. He has a wide gaping mouth full of humanoid teeth and a peach-colored tongue with peach-colored gums. His eyes are also peach-colored. He has no legs and floats from the ground. He has a purple-blue smudge in his right hand, representing his glove. At one point in the routine, P4 will possess the other three coaches, who will gain a green overlay effect in their colors and exude green ghostly aura. Before the next pre-chorus starts, the affected coaches will regain their original colors and outlines. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The coach is a woman. Her hair is black and curly, and it is tied up with a red bandanna with white curly motifs. She wears a purple jacket with yellow highlights and a fuchsia rectangle on the upper part that reveals many geometrical decorations, a red sport bra, denim capri shorts and orange sneakers with fuchsia-pink highlights, yellow laces and white soles. Background Classic The routine takes place in the night. There is a thick purple and white mist around, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There is a house outline from time to time. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the Sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Shows off your gun. *'P2:' Slowly swirl your gun around, and then slowly raise it up. *'P3:' Step up and quickly shoot your gun left and right. *'P4:' Point up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) (Updated) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat routine: Gold Move: Do the "GET UP!" signal with your hands. Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Ghostbustersswt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas) Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Ghostmashup.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Disturbia gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Ghostmashup2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Let's Go To The Mall * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Follow The Leader * Crazy Christmas GM1 * Move Your Feet * Fine China (Extreme) * Fine China (Classic) * Barbra Streisand * Move Your Feet * Starships * Disturbia GM2 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * Ghostbusters * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Just Dance * Miss Understood * September (Sweatember) * Starships * Turn Up the Love Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Captions (Sweat) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. *Back From the 80's *Protest *Stretching Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Fan Fav *Ghastly Dance List! *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Quartets *Unlimited F-J * Sweat *Break A Sweat *A Night at the Movies *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs F-J *A Night at the Movies *Workout With Style *Fitness *Unlimited F-J *Solo * Trivia *'' '' is the first routine in the main series to have characters from movies or television series as the coaches. **Thus, it is also the second routine in the main series to have coaches with names (excluding those whose names have been given by Ubisoft, such as Jewelry Robin and Inspector Thomas Dance), after Just Mario. *'' '' is the first routine to have one playable dancer that does not have any legs. *As of an unknown date, some new pictograms in style have been added for the Gold Move part of the Classic routine. **This makes , Crucified and You’re the First, the Last, My Everything the second, third anf fourth routines from a video game that follows , and to have remade pictograms, after Die Young. *P4 s costume is actually colored blue in real life, in order to not make it blend with the green screen. *If one plays as P4 on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (Camera), they still have to move their legs like the other dancers to score points, even though P4 has got no legs. *'' '' could be seen in the announcement trailer for a very short amount of time before it was officially announced. *P1 and P4s avatars exist in but do not appear in the game for availability (similar to P1, P2, and P4 of Prince Ali). **There's also an unused avatar of a bedsheet ghost. The avatar has a reflection of a bowling pin in it. *In and , the Gold Move pictograms for P1 and P3 faded 3 to 4 seconds too early. **This was fixed in after the updated pictograms were added. *During development, P4 s color scheme was slightly darker. **This Beta element can be seen in the Kids Mode trailer. *'' '' (Sweat) appears in every Sweat Mashup on . Gallery Game Files Ghostbusters cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' ghostbustersswt cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Ghostbusters mashup.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Mashup) Ghostbusters cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Ghostbusters Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016-''2019) ghostbusters cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) Ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Sweat) (2016''-''2019) ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Sweat) (2020) Ghostbusters cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Sweat) Ghostbusters banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Ghostbustersswt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Sweat) Ghostbusters_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) Ghostbustersswt_map_bkg.png| map background (Sweat) ghostbusters cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Ghostbusters_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) Ghostbusters1024.png| cover (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sweat) Ghostbustersswt cover 1024.png| cover (Sweat) 449.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) 200449.png|P4 s golden avatar (Classic) 300449.png|P4 s diamond avatar (Classic) Gbsa.png|Avatar (Sweat) 200487.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300487.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) 0448.png|P1 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) GhostbustersP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) GhostbustersP3Ava.png|P3 s avatar on Kids Mode (Classic) ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Ghostbusters Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic, updated) GhostbustersSWT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 1.png|Test screen 1 Ui popups howto image sweat 2.png|Test screen 2 Ui popups howto image sweat 3.png|Test screen 3 Updated pictos.png|Remade pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots ghostbusters!opener.png|''Ghostbusters on the menu ghostbusters!menu.png| routine selection screen Ghostbusters jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Behind the Scenes GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4 s costume in real life Beta Elements Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1 s unused avatar on Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4 s unused avatar on Beta version.jpg|P4 s Beta color scheme BetaUnlimited.png|P4 s Beta color scheme appearing in the Kids Mode trailer ??? Avatar.png|Unused avatar Videos Official Music Video Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Ghostbusters (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2016 ghostbusters 5 stars gameplay Just Dance 2017 unlimited Ghostbusters 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Ghostbusters Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2019 Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2020 'Sweat'/'Sweat Version' "Ghostbusters" (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2016 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance Now Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2017 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2018 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2019 Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Ghostbusters (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extraction Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Ghostbusters es:Ghostbusters tr:Ghostbusters Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Kids Mode Category:Downgrade